Dark Lover
by Shuichi X Shindou
Summary: EDIT: I changed the title XDD. Cause I like this one. Also ignore the first page's bad writing! I was 10 years old. But here we are 3 years later and I'm finally writing again! Hope you enjoy the story! It gets better on page 2!
1. Quitting

My Gravitation Fan Fiction!

After another Bad Luck concert Shuichi thought about quitting. _We have had so many concerts in the past months. I hardly ever get to see Yuki._

"Shindou-san." Said Sakano "Come over here we have another concert. "No," Shuichi said" I'm not going I quit."

"What?" Everyone echoed. "I need to spend more time with Yuki." Shuichi said."Don't you spend enough time with him?" Fujisaki asked. "Not enough." Shuichi said "Bye!"

Then Shuichi ran to go see Yuki. When Shuichi got there he yelled "Yuki?" there was no answer. "What?" Shuichi said "He's usually at home!" _He better not cheat on me! he thought._

Then Yuki walked up to Shuichi "What are you doing here?" Shuichi's face turned red as a tomato."Oh...Yuki" he said" I was waiting to see you."

"Fine, come in." Yuki said. "I have big news!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"Oh, great." Yuki sighed "I quit Bad Luck!" He continued.

"What!" Yuki said his cigarette fell out of his mouth. "I quit Bad Luck!" Shuichi repeated. "You know my band!" "Idiot." Yuki said.

"I quit to spend more time with you!" Shuichi said. " so can I stay the night?" "No." Yuki said "I'm busy." Shuichi's face fell."Doing what?" Shuichi asked.

"Working." Yuki said. "You always work," Shuichi said "You need to play once in a while!" " Play?" Yuki asked "I'm 4 years older than you I don't play."

"Um...okay it was a stupid idea anyway." Shuichi said. "That's because your stupid." Yuki said.

"Anyway," Shuichi said avoiding answering to because you're stupid. "It's only one night!" "Fine." Yuki said lighting another cigarette. "Just don't bother me."

"Hai!" Shuichi said "Um...wait did that bother you? Oh I'm sorry! I think I'm bothering you again! Oh my god sorry Yuki!" Yuki was pissed.

"Go somewhere else in the house so I don't have to listen to you. "Yuki said. "Sure." Shuichi said then sadly walked into the kitchen. _I made him mad! Great I'm a total baka._

Shuichi couldn't shut up forever so 5 minutes later he asked Yuki" Do you want any food?" "No." Yuki said" I told you to shut up!" _Yuki's really mad._ Shuichi thought _I should go home._

Shuichi was about to say I'm leaving. But he didn't say anything he just went outside.


	2. A New Friend

Chapter 2

_Dammit _Shuichi thought. _Why am I such an idiot!_

He knew that he would have to face the sad truth that in fact, he was a little annoying.

_It's cold!_ He thought. _I wish I brought my jacket with me…_

He didn't particularly want to go back home, he was actually hoping he could turn back and apologize. He soon decided against it. He was tired and hurt. Why was he always so rude? There had to be a reason! Yuki wouldn't just kick him out for any reason… or would he? The answer to that question is not definite. Quitting Bad Luck must have been a stupid mistake. _Damn. _

He wasn't even near his home when he found a young girl sitting on a bench outside. _Who is she?_ He thought of asking her why she was out in the cold this night, but reconsidered. Maybe she was in a bad mood; like Yuki was. He had pissed off enough people today.

Then he heard a shrill voice.

"Hey." The girl said to him.

He didn't really want to talk right now but still, he didn't want to be rude so he replied. "Hi there."

"I think I've seen you somewhere." She said to him.

"Yeah, probably." Shuichi answered. "I used to be the singer of a band."

"Used to?" she questioned.

"Yeah," he said. "Today I quit."

"Why?" she asked.

He didn't really want to answer that question but he knew it would pop up sooner or later.

"Yuki." He replied.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"Eiri Yuki." He said.

"Who's that? She asked yet another question.

This girl didn't know much did she? I mean mostly everyone has heard of him once or twice. And some people are even obsessed with him. And their not to blame!

"How can you not know!?" he replied at last.

"Well…um…I just got out of the hospital and they…uh… think that I am going to die one day soon…and…well…I haven't really seen much sights or heard about any other peoples because…I…have been there most of my life…" she said. She looked sad.

"Oh," he replied. He didn't really know how you could respond to that. But then he thought of an idea. " I'll show you around Japan!"

"Really?" she asked, eyes sparkling.

"Sure thing!" he said then smiled. "Let's meet here tomorrow morning!"

She blushed " Thank you so much!" she thanked.

And with that he walked home.

-----

The next day he sprang out of bed. Amazed at how early he had woke up. Then made breakfast and left for the park which he met that girl. Why was he so excited about showing this girl to Japan? Did he like her? No. He couldn't! His only love was Yuki. At least that's what he thought. Right now he was not sure.

As he turned the corner he saw the girl.

"Hey!" He greeted. "You're early!"

"Um…yeah." She said. "I guess I was excited."

"Where to?" he asked.

"How about to that Eiri Yuki guy you said last night." She smiled.

"Oh…uh…" he stammered.

"What?" she asked.

"Well we had a fight…sort of." He said looking down at his feet.

"Oh that's fine." She said smiling.

"But if you want to I can…" he started but was interrupted.

"I'd really like too!" she said.

"Then let's go!" he said trying to forget about the other night.

When they arrived he knocked on the door. He gulped. He was so nervous. But why? Why was he scared? He had absolutely no reason to! He would barge into the house and tell him he couldn't boss him around anymore!

The door creaked open and his heart skipped a beat.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" he grumbled

"This girl wanted to see you." Shuichi said looking at his feet yet again, so much for his big plan.

"Hello." She smiled.

"Young lady, please excuse us for a second." Yuki said.

"Oh…okay then." She said.

Yuki grabbed him and pulled him inside where no one could see.

"Ow! That hurts1" he moaned.

"Your lucky I don't kill you." Yuki said.

Shuichi gulped.

" I'm tired of you pushing me around!" Shuichi said bluntly.

"What was that?" Yuki asked.

"I _said_, I'm tired of you pushing me around!!!" he yelled.

Yuki then pinned him to the wall.

"If you don't shut the hell up I'll stab you." He said angrily.

"Why are you so angry!?" he half yelled and half asked.

"Because I've been trying to work and all you do is talk about retarded stuff all day!" he yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry but, that's the way I am." Shuichi replied. "If you don't like it then kick me out now. Or if it makes you feel better, kill me. You know what I don't care if you do or not!"

"Get out." Yuki said.

"Fine!" Shuichi yelled.

He stormed out of the room. Then saw the girl was still waiting.

"I'm sorry but, now isn't a good time. Yuki's very bust writing." he made an excuse.

"That's fine." She smiled. "where do you suggest to go?"

"Hm…" He thought. "Let's just see what we can find."

"Sounds great." She replied. Then showed a huge smile at him.

Then the two turned to leave.

Yuki watched the whole thing through the doorway. Clearly he was enraged. Right now he wanted to kill that little brat. But how? He would think of a way and try to get him. He swore he would. It had never stopped him before.


	3. Ayumi

Chapter 3

While they were walking the question came to mind.

"I've known you for a while." Shuichi said to the girl " And I don't know your name!"

"Oh my!" she said "I'm so sorry I guess I forgot. My name is Ayumi. Ayumi Arakaki."

"f you didn't know already. I'm Shuichi Shindou." He said.

She smiled.

" I hope we can be great friends." She smiled.

"Yeah." He said.

They kept on walking. The moment felt quite…awkward.

"I'm kind of hungry." She said.

"Let's go stop to eat." He replied with a cheesy grin.

They searched many restaurants and eventually settled on one.

"You know, I haven't been many places in my life." Ayumi said. "And coming here was a real treat! I've had so much fun today."

"Likewise." Shiuchi said. "I'm glad you are having fun today. That's what I wanted."

She blushed. "Why thank you." She said.

He smiled.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you," he said. "Why were you just sitting outside on a bench yesterday?"

"Oh that." She giggled. "Well I was enjoying nature."

"Oh I get it!" he said. "Japan's beautiful isn't it?"

"Sure is!" she said.

Shuichi agreed that in fact Japan was beautiful to him. He couldn't have imagined growing up anywhere else than here."

"Were you born here?" he asked.

"I think so," she said. "Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know more about you." He replied. "How old are you?"

"Well I'm Sixteen…" she said.

"Really!?" He asked "You look so much younger!"

She giggled.

"Thanks." She said.

They got along well. Was it time to reconsider his thoughts?

"We got to see a lot of Japan today!" she said.

"Yup," he replied.

"It's getting late." She said. "But maybe we can stop at more places on the way home."

"Yeah." He said. "I've always wanted to just spend a whole day exploring."

"Why haven't you taken the time?" she asked.

"Well I always had to be recording a song or something among those lines at the studio." He said

"Do you like to sing?" she asked.

"Of course!" he smiled.

"Then you should have stayed with what you loved!" she said.

"I guess." He said. " but they probably already have a replacement singer for me."

"That can't be true!" she said.

"I'll stop by and see." He said " Want to come?"

"Sure." She said.

They paid the bill and left to go see them at the studio. He was keeping his hopes up. He really wanted to join again. Yuki had blocked him out and now all he wanted to do was see all of his friends again and sing. Then the studio came into view.

"Well…" he said " here we are!"

"Keep your hopes up!" Ayumi cheered.

They opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Hiro asked.

"Hey Hiro!" Shuichi said. "Well… I kind of wanted to re-join you know?"

"Oh." He said. "Sorry but you were easily replaced."

"What!" he asked.

"Yeah." Hiro said. "I mean, you _did_ quit on such short notice and we have an important concert coming up on T.V and-"

"But." Shuichi interrupted. "I really want to re-join! Please! It's my passion!"

"Sorry." Hiro said. "I can't let you, I don't make the decisions here."

"Hiro, were best friends though!" Shuichi said losing his hope.

"I know." Hiro said. "It's not my fault. If I could change it I would but…"

"But WHAT!?" Shuichi asked.

"That's just the way it has to be." Hiro said. " Please come to our concert this week."

"Why?" Shuichi asked.

"Because were friends and I thought you would like too come." Hiro said.

"No." Shuichi said. "I'm sorry but no, not with a new singer. It's not Bad Luck anymore."

"Just stop your acting like a little kid1" Hiro yelled.

"I am fricking not!!!" Shuichi yelled,

"Just get out." Hiro said returning to regular tone. "And _never_ come back here again!"

He slammed the door.

"I'm sorry Ayumi I-" he started holding back tears.

" I understand." She said. "Prayers weren't enough I guess."

"Yeah," He said.

"I'm so sorry!" she said "It's all my fault!"

"How!?" he asked. " I was the one that quit not you! It's all my fault. And I think I just might come to watch them perform."

"Can I tag along?" she asked.

"Sure!" he said.

"I just have to go tell Yuki." He said.

"I'll go home then." Ayumi said. "Goodbye Shindou-san!"

"Goodbye!" he replied. Then began his journey to Yuki's house.

Yuki had probably hated him now. Could he blame him? No. He had been such an ass lately to everyone around him. He needed to apologize to everyone he knew.

As he yet again approached Yuki's door he had a gigantic lump in his thought. He thought he would throw up. He knew Yuki would kick him out again but he wanted to make sure he knew that he was truly sorry. Then, he heard Yuki's voice.

"Come in." he answered.

Shuichi slowly opened the door.

"Oh it's _you_." Yuki said disappointed.

"Please Yuki! Listen! I am sorry I've been such a dick lately!" he yelled.

"_Lately_?" Yuki said sarcastically.

That's what bothered Shuichi the most. Yuki's sarcasm. He hated that.

"Yeah." Shuichi said. "Please forgive me!"

"Give me on reason." Yuki said.

"Um…" Shuichi said.

"Ha! You can't even think of a reason to why I shouldn't be mad at you. Your pathetic! You loser. You'll never amount to anything. No wonder your not in the band anymore!" Yuki said.

Shuichi was holding back tears once again. But this time he couldn't keep them back. He was bawling.

"What's _wrong_ with you lately?" he asked sobbing " Do you _like_ making me feel like shit!?"

"Yes." Yuki said.

"That's terrible!" Shuichi said crying even more now. "Why do you hate me!?"

Yuki did not answer.

"_Dammit_! I want answers!" Shuichi yelled.

Yuki just took out a knife and put it near Shuichi's face.

"Leave and don't come back." Yuki said,

"I will come back!" He said. "Yuki don't you get it I love you1"

"Are you sure? Or is that just some cheep illusion?" he said

"I don't know what your talking about." Shuichi said

"I'm pretty sure you do." Yuki said.

"Yuki, please stop!" he said.

"What would be the point anyway?" Yuki said.

Shuichi was crying once again. He now has an enormous head ache. His head was throbbing. He couldn't think right now. He got dizzy. The room was spinning. Too much pressure. He just couldn't take it anymore. Yuki, Hiro they were all mean to him. Nobody ever had respect for him. Never! He almost threw up. He felt faint. He was pretty sure he was getting sick from traveling Japan.

Then a few minutes later, he passed out.


	4. Feeling Better

Chapter 4

When he woke up he wasn't in his own bed. Odd. It took him a few minutes to remind himself about what happened. Wait a minute! This was Yuki's bed! He must have passed out and Yuki must have took him to his bed. That's so nice of him. He could barely remember what had happened last night in the argument. What had caused him to pass out? Who knows? Stress? Constant Disappointments? He didn't care. The only thing he could think of was Yuki. He tries to kill him then lets him in his bed after he passed out? There's something wrong with this scenario. He would ask him. He jumped out of bed and went to find Yuki.

"Yuki?" he asked.

No answer.

Was he even _home_? Maybe not. He decided to ask louder.

"YUKI!" he yelled.

"Shut up." Said a faint voice.

_Yuki!_

"Good morning sunshine!" he said cheerily.

"I told you to shut up." He replied.

_Fine be a grouch._

He walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Want breakfast?" he asked.

"No. I already ate." Yuki replied.

Lately, these little conversations were very awkward. There was too much silence. And Shuichi did not like that. S, he decided to say something else.

"What's with you lately!?" he asked "Your acting all weird!"

"Whatever." Yuki replied.

"No! Not _whatever_! I'm being serious!" Shuichi said his tone rising.

"…"

"Alright. Just one question." Shuichi said. "Please answer it and I will ask nothing else!"

"Fine." Yuki snarled.

"If you hate me so much then why did you help me?" he asked nervously.

"'Cause I can't just throw you out of the house when your unconscious." He said.

"That's sweet!" Shuichi said.

"But now that your better, leave me alone." He said in response.

"Are you _kidding_!?" Shuichi asked.

"Nope." Yuki responded to his question. "I have a lot of work to do."

"Well in that case…maybe I can help." Shuichi said.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Yuki asked. Then he light a cigarette.

"I'm leaving now!" Shuichi said then left.

_What is his problem?_

Then when he was walking outside he spotted Ayumi.

"Hey!" He greeted her.

"Oh! Hello!" Ayumi replied, and then she smiled.

"Are you doing anything today?" Shuichi asked.

"Not that I can think of." Ayumi said.

"Well want to go to a theme park one day?" Shuichi asked her. He was being serious.

"I'd love too!" she said. "Are others coming also?"

"If you want." Shuichi shrugged. Personally, he only wanted to spend time with Ayumi. You never know when she will just pass out and die. He wanted to make her life meaningful. And make a use of himself. He wasn't annoying to her. In fact, she loved his company.

"That would be nice." She smiled.

"Do you have any friend that would want to go?" Shuichi asked.

"Not really?" She replied. "Do you?"

"Well…" Shuichi said. "I guess."

"The more the merrier!" she said.

"Okay!" he said. "I can invite Yuki if you like. And Hiro too. And Fujisaki maybe. And Ryuichi and Noriko. Mabye even K-san and Tohma. There's so many people I could invite."

"Let's invite them all!" Ayumi said!

"Sure." Shuichi said.

"But when will we go?" she asked.

"I dunno." Shuichi replied. "Next week?"

"That sounds good to me!" she replied. "Well, I got to go home we have relatives visiting and I was on my way to get the groceries."

"Alright. Bye then!" Shuichi said then they exchanged waves at each other.

Now he was all alone.

_This sucks._

Right now he was desperately hoping that someone would come and say "Hi there!" to him. But no one came.

_Damn it. It's always like this._

He wanted to change that. Badly. He really wanted to stay with Yuki. But Yuki hated him now. Or so he thought. Maybe secretly Yuki didn't hate him. Just Maybe. He had about a 1 chance at that. But that was enough for him.

_I think I'll go apologize to Hiro._

So that's what he decided to do. He went back to the studio. When he opened the doors nobody was there. Except one boy. He had bright orange hair. He sat on a chair drinking coffee. He must be the new singer. _Damn him._ Shuichi wanted to ask for his introduction until-

"Fans aren't allowed back here." The boy said.

_WHAT?_

He wasn't a fan! He would make this boy eat his words. The boy is very lucky he's not dead. Shuichi was man.

"Hey! I'm not a fan!" Shuichi said. "I used to be in this band."

"But your not now." Said the boy. "So then you'd have to be a _fan_."

"I'm not a god damn fan!" Shuichi yelled.

"What's this?" Fujisaki said as he entered the room.

"Tell this little piss that I'm not a fan!" Shuichi told him.

Fujisaki shot Shuichi an angry look. Then there was a long pause.

"He's right." He said at last.

"Serious?" The boy said. "What did he do?"

"I was the one who got this band started!" Shuichi said. "I was also the lead singer."

"Really?" the boy asked.

"Yup." Shuichi replied.

"Well now I'm the singer." The boy said.

"Yeah, that's great for you kid." Shuichi said.

They stared at each other evilly.

"How about some introductions?" Fujisaki asked nervously.

"Fine." Shuichi said. "I'm Shuichi Shindou."

"I'm Daisuke," he said. "Daisuke Yamamoto."

Silence.

"Well we have to record for out new album now." Daisuke said evilly.

"Fine then." Shuichi said. "do you mid if I listen?"

"Yes." Said Daisuke.

"Not at all." Fujisaki corrected him.

"Whatever. Just start already." Daisuke ordered.

"Sure." Fujisaki said. "Hiro!"

Hiro then entered the room.

"'Sup?" he asked. " What are we doing."

"Recording." Fujisaki answered.

"Again?" Hiro asked. "But we've already done this a million times."

"We have to be _perfect_!" Daisuke said. "Now, ready? 5, 6, 7, 8!"

The song started and Daisuke was surprisingly a great singer. Shuichi was impressed. But it hurt him in a way. He didn't want to be replaced. The thought just made him want to cry. We wouldn't give up. He was going to join again! But how? Surely in time he would think of a way too. When the song finished he began to leave.

"You guys are really great." He gulped. "Way better then shitty me! Good luck guys!"

Then he ran out.

_Where to go now?_

"Wait!" Hiro called out.

"Yes?" Shuichi asked.

"Just stop being such a baby!" he said.

"I am _not_!" Shuichi argued.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Hiro asked.

"I guess not!" Shuichi said.

"It's _your_ fault for leaving!" Hiro said.

Shuichi was sad now. He knew it was true, but he didn't want to just stand there and take it.

"I know but…" Shuichi said. " I really, really, really want to come back!"

Silence.

"More than you ever know!" Shuichi continued.

"I think I know how you feel." Hiro said. "We all miss you."

"You better." Shuichi said sounding stuck-up.

"What was that?" Hiro asked jokingly.

"Oh, nothing." Shuichi said. "But anyways, how would you, Fujisaki, K, and maybe even Sakano want to go to a theme park next week?"

"Sure," Hiro said. "Is Yuki going to come?"

"Right now, I'm not sure." Shuichi sulked.

"Why not?" Hiro asked.

"Well," Shuichi said. "He has been really mean to me lately and I don't know _what_ it is!"

"Really?" Hiro asked. "Maybe he's gotten bored of you then."

"WHAT?" Shuichi yelled.

"I was joking." Hiro said. " You don't need to yell."

"But Hiro this is serious!" Shuichi said. "Yuki hates me now! He wants to kill me I think."

"What?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah." Shuichi admitted. "And I don't even know the cause."

"Well…" Hiro said. "You can stay at my house for a couple of nights until you fell it's safe to go back to Yuki's house.

"Really?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah." Hiro said and smiled. "We _are_ friends after all!"

"Yup." Shuichi said with a smile. Hiro could help him feel better, because he knew him the best out of everyone.

Shuichi was happy to go somewhere else for a change. He had many thoughts in his mind. But the one that had stuck was the thought of Yuki. He wondered if Yuki would ever be nice again! He wished that all of this fighting would just stop and they could live together in peace. But that would most likely not happen.


	5. At Hiro's House

Chapter 5

"If you don't mind, can you tell me what's exactly going on here?" Hiro asked Shuichi.

"I'm not really sure." Shuichi replied. "Yuki's just been so mean to me. He held a knife up to me and threatened me. Hiro, I'm really scared."

"Don't be!" Hiro said. "Yuki will have to deal with me then!"

Shuichi smiled.

"Thanks Hiro!" Shuichi said. "You always put me in a great mood!"

Hiro laughed.

"You think so?" he asked.

Shuichi nodded.

When they arrived at Hiro's place, they settled in quickly so that they could talk some more.

"So what do you thinks wrong with him?" Hiro asked. "Lack of sleep? Too much work?"

"Not sure." Shuichi said. "Must be one of those."

"So when he finished his current manuscript then it will be all fine and dandy then?" Hiro joked.

"I can only hope so." Shuichi said. " I wish it didn't have to be this way."

"You can't change fate." Hiro said.

"Yeah, I know." Shuichi said. "But wouldn't it be nice too?"

"Yeah." Hiro said. "Then we wouldn't have to have that asshole Daisuke in the band."

"So you don't like him?" Shuichi questioned.

"Not at all." Hiro admitted.

"Why not?" Shuichi asked.

"Well for one, you were always the leader and having that little kid just pisses me off." Hiro said. " And also he alsp thinks he's the best and puts us through tons of work."

"He sounds like a real pain in the ass." Shuichi said then gave a huge grin. "Was I better?"

"Hardly." Hiro joked. But Shuichi took that comment seriously.

"Hey!" Shuichi yelled trying to jump on Hiro.

"I was kidding." Hiro said to him. " You were so much better. And also you're a better singer than he is."

Shuichi blushed.

"Thanks Hiro!" Shuichi said then gave him a huge hug.

They both laughed and had such a great time together.

"We need to spend more time together you know what I mean?" Shuichi said.

"Sure, why not?" Hiro said.

"Make _sure_ you come to the theme park!" Shuichi said.

"I know, I will." Hiro said.

They exchanged smiles at each other.

"Oh yeah!" Shuichi said. "I met a girl."

"Is she hot?" Hiro asked.

"HIRO!" Shuichi yelled. " Do you even _**KNOW**_ me?"

"Apparently not." Hiro said.

"Well she was the one who wanted others to come to the theme park." Shuichi said.

"Who had the idea in the first place?" Hiro asked

"Me." Shuichi said.

"Alright." Hiro said. "Are you sure it's okay the whole gang tags along?"

"Of course!" Shuichi said with a grin.

They stayed up for a long time just catching up on things they missed with each others life. It really _has_ been a long time. Shuichi missed just hanging out with friends. After a while they both went to sleep on the floor in their clothes. They had collapsed from being so tired.

When he woke up, there was food on the table. YAAY!

"I'm so lucky to have a friend like you!" Shuichi said with a hug.

"Yes you are." Hiro said.

Hey began to eat. They didn't talk for quite a while because they were so hungry. And alsp because they ran out of subjects to talk about. After all, they _did_ talk all last night. Then Shuichi broke the silence.

"So are you going to work today?" he asked.

"I don't think so." Hiro said.

"Really?" Shuichi asked. "Why not?"

"Because," Hiro said "I want to spend the day with you."

Shuichi found himself blushing. That was so sweet of Hiro!

"Aw!" Shuichi said. "You're a sweetie!"

"You know you're a weirdo right?" Hiro asked.

"Yes I do." Shuichi said. "and I'm proud of it!"

They changed clothes after that and went outside.

"Maybe I'll see Ayumi today!" Shuichi said excited.

"Do you like her?" Hiro asked.

"Well," Shuichi said. "No, but she's so nice and fun to be around!"

"And you still love Yuki, right?" Hiro asked.

Bull's-eye.

"Anyways!" Shuichi said. "I don't know what to do today."

"Me neither." Hiro said and smiled.

"I really want to go to the theme park now!" Shuichi nagged.

"I do too." Hiro said. "But your acting like a little kid."

"I want to invite Yuki but…" Shuichi said then trailed off.

"Your scared?" Hiro asked.

Yet another Bull's-eye.

"Well I guess." Shuichi said.

"I'll go with you!" Hiro said "Then you wont be as scared!"

"Okay!" Shuichi said. "Hiro, you're a great friend!"

"Yeah, I know." Hiro replied.

As they walked through the crowds outside they saw Yuki. There he is!

_I should go._

Shuichi walked up to him, Hiro followed.

"Yuki, will you come with us to an amusement park?" Shuichi asked innocently.

Yuki just ignored him and kept walking.

_That little ass-wipe! _

Hiro was not happy. He ran after him.

"At _least_ answer him, you bastard!" Hiro yelled.

Yuki turned to face him. _Everyone_ was staring at them now.

"It's okay." Shuichi said.

"No it's not!" Hiro said. "Accept or decline jackass!"

For a while no one said anything. The only sound was the sound of all the passerby's whispering to one another.

Yuki looked like he was about to speak.

"I accept." Yuki said.

"Really?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes." Yuki replied.

"Than it's all set!" Shuichi said happily " And I thought you were mad at me!"

He was clearly very happy. Then Yuki walked away.

"Thanks Hiro!" he said. "You've been a huge help!"

"Yeah." Hiro said. "Your very welcome. Come back and hang out with me any time."

"I am!" Shuichi said.

"What about Yuki? Aren't you going to catch up to him?" Hiro asked.

"No." Shuichi said. "He might get mad and that's the last thing I would want to happen again."

"I see." Hiro said. "Want to see a movie or something like that?"

"Yeah!" Shuichi said. "Sounds very fun!"

Then they went to see a movie. When they arrived at the theater, they met up with Ryuichi.

"Ryuichi!" Shuichi called.

He turned.

"Oh Shu-Chan!" Ryuichi said finally recognizing his face.

"What are you going to see?" Hiro asked him.

"I don't know yet. What you guys choose is fine with me!" Ryuichi said.

"We just got here." Hiro said. "What's new?"

"A ton of stuff to choose from." Ryuichi said "Go check it out."

So Hiro went to go see leaving Shuichi and Ryuichi alone.

"So, I heard you quit." Ryuichi said.

"Yeah." Shuichi said.

_Where did he hear that!?_

"I wish you didn't." Ryuichi said. "You are so talented."

"Well, I needed a change." Shuichi lied. "I was tired of it anyways.

_What am I actually saying?_

"Oh." Ryuichi said. "Well that's fine then."

There was silence. Then Hiro came back.

"Shall we go guys?" Hiro asked.

"Yup." Shuichi and Ryuichi said in unison.

As they went to see their movie, Ayumi was at home with a high fever.


End file.
